Hiccup and the School of Dragons
by Toni42
Summary: A man named Drago Bloodvist tried to kill the Chief of Berks one year old son, but failed and escaped. In fear of Drago coming back for their son, Stoick and Valka (Who survive) take their son to Valka's sister to be raised as a muggle. And on his eleventh birthday, the fun will finally begin... Sorta like Harry Potter, but not quite.
1. The-Boy-Who-Lived

**Hey, I know I should really work on my other stories, but I read a Hiccup at Hogwarts story and I just HAD to wrrite this.**

**So, anyway, I hope ya like**

* * *

Stoick the Vast stood at the end of the street, his head held high.

He raised his crossbow and shot all 12 street light.

"Alright, you can come out now" Stoick said, looking over his shoulder.

Out of the shadows came Valka.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked

"I've known you were following me the minute I took off" Stoick said, smiling

Valka smiled back, but it soon vanished

"Stoick, are you sure we should do this?" she asked

"What chose do we have? Drago is still out there, and he might return to kill him" Stoick said "He'll be safe here"

"Stoick, I know my sister. She does not take kindly to our kind" Valka said

"What then? Should we put him in an Orphanage? Hand him off to some random stranger?" Stoick asked

Valka looked down at her feet.

"I just want him to grow up loved. On Berk" she said

Stoick pulled her into a hug.

"I know, Val. I know" he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

A Hotburple landed in the front garden of 4 Privet Drive.

Stoick and Valka turned to see a one-armed, one-legged Viking climbing off the dragon.

"Do you have him, Gobber?" Stoick asked

"Ya, little guy fell asleep while we where flying over London" Gobber said, handing Stoick the bundle of blankets.

Stoick took the boy in his arms, and moved the blankets to reveal what was left of his left leg.

"He never even learned to walk with _two _legs" Stoick said, sadly.

He gently placed the baby on the door step.

Valka kissed the babes forehead, while Gobber whipped a tear away.

"Now, now, Gobber. It's not goodbye forever" Stoick said

He turned back to the boy and placed a note on the blanket, along with a wooden box, containing different sized prosthetics for him.

"We shall see you soon, Hiccup. My son" Stoick said

* * *

**Cue awesome Harry Potter music.**

**So, in this version there is no magic and Stoick and Valka live.**

**So, review for more!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	2. The Blacksmith

_10 Years Later..._

Hiccup was having a peaceful sleep.

But it was soon interrupted by the door being banged on by his Aunt Berra.

"Get up and make breakfast!" she said, unlocking the door so he could get out.

Hiccup sighed and got out of bed.

He got some clothes on and exited his cupboard, but was almost immediately pushed back in as his stupid cousin rushed past and slammed the door shut, and ran into the kitchen.

Hiccup rubbed his head and got out the cupboard, entering the kitchen.

His Cousin Alrek was jumping around a big pile of presents.

It was his birthday.

His Uncle Volund was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the news paper.

Hiccup made his way over to the cooker, where a pan of eggs was waiting.

"'Bout time" Berra snarled, as Hiccup took the pans handle.

"How many are there?" Alrek asked

"36. Counted them myself" Volund said

"36? Last year I had 37!" Alrek snapped

"Well, yes. But these ones are much bigger-"

"I don't care how big they are!" Alrek cut him off

Berra bent down to Alreks level

"Alright, pumpkin, how about when we go out we get you two more presents. That sound good?" she asked

Alrek nodded.

_He's so spoiled._

Hiccup was left with his babysitter, while the Dussels went to the zoo.

The next day, Hiccup sat at the kitchen table, with Voldun and Alrek.

"Voldun, could you get the mail" Berra asked

"Alrek, get the mail" Voldun said

"No, make Hiccup get it!" Alrek moaned

Hiccup sighed and went to get it.

There were three letters on the carpet.

One looked like a bill, another like a late birthday card for Alrek and the last one... was for him.

_Mr H. Haddock_

_The Cupboard Under the Stairs_

_4 Private Drive_

Hiccup was shocked.

Who would send him a letter?

He had no friends, the Dessels made sure of that.

And he didn't do anything wrong. Well, at least he _thinks_ so.

Hiccup re-entered the kitchen and gave Voldun the other two letters, before sitting down in his seat.

But before he could open it, Alrek shouted.

"Dad! Dad! Hiccups got something!" he snatched the letter

"Hey! That's mine!" Hiccup said

"Who would send a letter to _you_?" Voldun asked, chuckling

That is until he saw the wax keeping the letter closed.

It was a big red B.

He and Berra looked at each other, horror written on their faces.

"Get out! Get out now!" Voldun said, throwing both Hiccup and Alrek into the hall and slamming the door shut.

The two fought over who got to look through the key hole.

Of course, Alrek won and Hiccup had to look through the bottom of the door.

"What are we going to do, Voldun?"

"We'll just destroy it. Then he won't ever know about it"

"I know these people, Voldun. They don't give up easily"

"Well, they'll have to give up at some point"

Voldun had burned the letter in the fireplace, much to Hiccups dismay.

The next day, Berra found the letters in her eggs.

Then the milk.

Hiccup had found Voldun hammering a plank of wood in front of the mail slot.

All this chaos went through the whole week.

When it was Sunday, Voldun was in a happy mood.

"Ah. Aren't Sundays great? Do you know why Alrek?" he asked

Alrek shrugged.

"Because there's not post on Sundays" Hiccup said, carrying a tray of biscuits.

Voldun took a biscuit "Right you are, Hiccup. No post. Nope! Not one blasted le-"

A letter hit his face.

And before they knew it, thousands and thousands of letters were flying out the fireplace, the board blocking the mail slot flew off and letters flew in like there was no tomorrow.

Hiccup set the tray aside, and tried to catch one, causing Voldun to scream in rage.

He caught one.

Hiccup tried to make a run to his cupboard, but when he reached the hall, Voldun grabbed him.

"That's it! We're going far away! Somewhere they will never find us!" he shouted

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he!" Alrek said

They drove far away, and sailed to an island in the middle of a raging storm.

Berra and Voldun got the bedroom, and Alrek got the couch, while Hiccup found the comfiest spot on the floor.

He drew a birthday cake in the dirt.

Looking at Alreks watch, it beeped.

1:00

"Make a wish, Hiccup" he said to himself and blew away the picture.

Suddenly, the door went _BANG! _getting thrown off its hinges.

Alrek was startled awake.

Hiccup got up and backed away from the door.

Berra and Voldun came down stairs, Voldun holding a shot gun

Out from the rain, came a man with a hook-arm and peg-leg, along with a stone tooth.

"Sorry about that" he apologized, picking up the door and putting it back on up.

He walked over to the sofa, completely ignoring that there was a gun being aimed at him.

"Well? Get off, I've had a long journey" the man said to Alrek, who scrambled off the couch and backed up into the wall.

The man sat down and lite the fireplace with a stick-thing with a dragons head.

Hiccup eyed the thing curiously.

"Excuse me. But who are you?" he asked

"Gobber the Belch. Game Keeper and Blacksmith of Berk" the man explained

"Berk?" Hiccup asked

"Well, ya. Oh, almost forgot. Here's a little something for ya. May have sat on it, but I'm sure it won't taste any different" Gobber said, handing Hiccup a box.

Hiccup opened it and inside was a chocolate cake, with the words:

_Happy Birthday Hiccup!_

Written in big green letters

"Wow... thanks" Hiccup said

"Not a problem. And also... this" Gobber handed him a letter.

Hiccup sat the cake aside and took the letter.

Slowly, he opened it and read aloud

_Dear Mr. Haddock_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in_

_Berk's School of Dragons. Please find an enclosed list of necessary  
_

_books and equipments._

_Terms begin September 1st, we await your Terrible Terror no sooner  
_

_than July 31_

_Yours sincerely_

_Valka H  
_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"W-What does this mean?" Hiccup asked

"Your a Viking, Hiccup" Gobber said

"I'm- I'm a what?" Hiccup said, shocked

"No! I will not pay for some goon to teach him flying tricks!" Voldun said

Gobber raised his hook.

"Never insult Hyral the Wise, in front of me"

He bent the shotgun, so it was pointing upwards.

Voldun fired, and it went right through the roof.

Gobber turned to see Alrek, eating Hiccups cake.

"Oi! Is that yours?! No its bloody not!" he said

Alrek screamed and ran over to his parents.

Gobber rolled his eyes and turned to the door.

"Alright, better get going"

When Hiccup didn't follow he turned to him

"Unless you'd rather stay, of course" he said

Hiccup looked at the Dussels, as Voldun shook his head threatingly

Hiccup ignored him

And followed Gobber.

20 minutes later, Hiccup found himself riding on the back of Grump, Gobbers dragon, flying over London.

"Can't the people see us?" Hiccup asked

"Nope. They only see a bird" Gobber explained

"With two people riding it?" Hiccup asked

"They can't see us, lad" Gobber said, amused by all the boys questions

After a moment of silence

"Gobber?"

"Ai, lad?"

"Who is Valka H.?"

Gobber smiled, a huge smile

"She's the Deputy Headmistress of the School of Dragons. And... your mother"

"My... my mother?" Hiccup said, shocked "But- But she's _dead_!"

"Nope. Same thing with your father. You see, Hiccup. A man tried to kill you, but he failed and escaped. In fear of him coming after you again, they had you think they were dead until you were at the age to attend School of Dragons. To grow up thinking your a muggle" Gobber explained

"Muggle?" Hiccup asked

"None Viking folk" Gobber explained

"Ah... so my parents... their... alive?" Hiccup asked, unsure

"Yup. I'll tell you more about them after we get your stuff" Gobber said

"Speaking of which, can we get all this stuff in London?" Hiccup asked, looking over his list

"If you know where to look" Gobber said

He landed on top of a building, where a Dragon Stables was and Gobber left Grump with the stable boy.

As they entered the elevator, Gobber awkwardly cleared his throat as if he had just remembered something.

"Um, Hiccup. There's something I need to tell you" Gobber said

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

"Well... your famous"

Before Hiccup could even process his words, the doors opened

"Ah, Gobber! Usual I presume" the man at the counter said

"Not today, Mulch. Today I'm on Berk business. Taking young Hiccup here to get his supplies" Gobber said, as he and Hiccup stepped out of the elevator.

Almost immediately everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them, the guy who was playing the piano (Bucket) stopped playing.

Then a women walked up to him and began shaking his hand

"Hiccup Haddock, I can't believe I am finally meeting you!" she said

Everyone began shaking his hand.

"H-Hiccup H-H-Haddock" a man wearing a helmet that covered the entire back of his head said "P-Pleaser to m-meet you"

"Hiccup, this is Querl the Quivering. He will be your Strike Class teacher" Gobber said

"Oh, nice to meet you" Hiccup said, raising his hand to shake the older mans.

Querl avoided his touch

Gobber took Hiccup to the back room.

"See, Hiccup. Your famous" Gobber said

"But what am I famous for, Gobber?" Hiccup asked

"I told you when we where flying over London. You survived a deadly attack. With nothing but the loss of a limb" Gobber explained

He tapped some of the bricks with his hook, and they opened up like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Welcome to Dragon Alley!"


	3. Dragon Alley and the Dragon Express

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Alley!"

Gobber's words echoed in his head, as Hiccup looked around in amazement.

Stores littered the streets, as witch's and wizards of all ages walked among the huge crowed.

As they were passing the flying shop, a group of kids were looking a saddle through the window.

"Wow... look at it! The new Nimbuss 2000!" one exclaimed

"What's with the saddles?" Hiccup asked

"The better the saddle, the better the flight" Gobber said, wisely.

First, they went to DragonFire Bank, were Hiccup discovered his parents fortune.

"But, this is _theirs_. How do you know they'll mind?" Hiccup asked

"Because they _told _me to take ya here" Gobber explained

After getting a small amount, they went to the shops, one by one.

Hiccup entered the clothes shop.

A women, about in her late 30's, came up to him.

"Here to buy school clothes?" she asked

"Yes, ma'am" Hiccup said

"Ah, wonderful. I'm thinking green, to match your eyes" she said, a kind smile on her face.

Hiccup stood on a stool, and the women went to get some things.

Next to him, was another boy, getting armor strapped on.

"You new, too?" he asked

Hiccup nodded

"What house do you think you'll be in? I'm sure to get in Stocker" he said "My names Dagur. Dagur the Deranged"

"Hiccup Haddock" Hiccup said, felling a little unease

There's something wrong with this kid.

He raised an eyebrow "_Your _Hiccup Haddock? The kid who defeated the Dragon Lord as a baby?"

Hiccup nodded

Dagur snorted "I expected someone who could at _least _lift an axe"

Hiccup frowned at him, but was thankfully saved when the women said he was done.

He stepped off the stool and looked in the mirror.

He was wearing a light green tunic, with a brown belt, brown fur vest, dark green pants and brown fur boots... er... boot.

"Now all I need... is a Dragon Scale" Hiccup said, walking down the street with Gobber

"Right over there. Ack's Dragon Scale's" Gobber said, pointing to a store with his hook.

"What are the Dragon Scales for, Gobber?" Hiccup asked

"The Dragon Scale is the most important thing on the list! When you get to Berk, you will be sorted into a house. The Dragon Scale will tell you what house your in" Gobber explained

When they reached the front steps, Gobber said he would be right back and left Hiccup at the shop.

Hiccup entered, and a man standing at the counter picking his ear greeted him.

Ack handed him an ocean blue scale.

"A Thunderdrum Scale. The one your father had" Ack said

Hiccup pressed the Scale to his chest, but when nothing happened, Ack got him a different one.

It felt like they used every Scale in the shop, when Ack hesitantly handed him a pitch black Scale.

"A Night Fury Scale" he said

Hiccup pressed the dark Scale to his chest, right where is heart was.

A midnight blue glow lit up the shop and swirled around Hiccup, before vanishing into the Scale.

"Curious... very, very curious" Ack said, thoughtfully

"What's curious, sir?" Hiccup asked

"What's curious, Mr. Haddock, is that I remember _every single _Scale I've sold, and it's curious that your future is with this scale, when it's brother... gave you that scar" Ack pointed a finger at Hiccups metal leg.

Hiccups eyes widened.

A knock on the window drew both Viking's attention to see Gobber, holding a shinning cage with a green Terror in it with his hook hand.

"Happy Birthday, Hiccup!"

Later on, Gobber and Hiccup sat in the Drooling Dragon, eating some lunch.

"Gobber... who tried to kill me?" Hiccup asked, his gaze lost in his small mug of water.

Gobber looked up from his large plate of food and into Hiccup's forest green eyes.

With a sigh, he put his large chicken leg back on the plate.

"We don't say his name. He calls himself the Dragon Lord" Gobber then said in a whisper "Drago Bloodvist"

"Drago Bloodvist?" Hiccup asked, in a none-whisper

"Shhhh!" Gobber said, luckily no one hear them.

"Some hope he's gone for good, but Hyral, me, and your mother and father know better. You father himself witnessed his first attack with his own two eyes... he was the only one who made it out alive" Gobber said, sadly

Hiccup bite his lip, looking back into his mug.

"Who is Hyral the Wise?" Hiccup asked

"He's the Headmaster of the School of Dragons. Your father, Stoick the Vast, is the Chief of Berk. Your mother, Valka the Kind, is the Headmistress. Second-in-Command, you could say" Gobber explained "Me and Stoick went to school together. Been best friends ever sense"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at that.

Gobber sent Hiccup back to the Dessels, to wait until School started.

Voldun gave him Alreks old bedroom, much to Hiccups surprise and Alreks dismay.

Hiccup would sit in his new room, reading book after book, dragon after dragon, fact after fact.

He named his Terror Sharpshot, because no matter what, he never missed his target.

When September 1st finally arrived, the Dessels angrily took Hiccup to the Train Station.

When they left, that's when Hiccup realized he didn't _know _where the platform was.

So that's how he found himself, wondering the Station.

A large family of blonds passed by, pushing the same carts as Hiccup.

"Come on, come on. Don't want to miss the boat, make sure the muggles don't suspect anything" the obvious mother said

"Muggle" Hiccup said

He followed them to wall between platform 9 and 10.

"Alright, Tuffnut you first" she said

"She's not Tuffnut , I am!" one of the look-alikes said

"Honestly, women. You call yourself our mum? Even if it is foster" the other asked

"Oh, sorry Ruffnut" the women said

The twin walked up to her and stood before the wall, turning towards the women.

"Just joking. I am Tuffnut" he said

He ran right towards the wall and went straight through it, his sister right behind him.

Hiccup gasped.

Swallowing, he walked up to the women, who was standing next to a blond girl.

"Um... excuse me, could you tell me how to, um..." he gestured to the wall

"Oh, how to get onto the Platform?" she asked

Hiccup nodded

"No need to worry dear, it's Astrid's first time, too" she gestured to her daughter, who nodded at him.

"All you need to do, is walk straight through the wall. Take a little run if your nervous" she said

Hiccup smiled gratefully and, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, ran straight towards the wall.

He was expecting to hear a crash and find himself on the floor, but instead he found himself standing at the Docks, a large ship with a Berk Crest the words:

_Dragon Express_

On it, was resting on the waves.

"Wow..." was all he could say

"It's beautiful, isn't it" Astrid said, who was suddenly sanding beside him.

Hiccup jumped

"Um, ya. It sure is" he said

Astrid smiled at him "I never got your name"

"Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock" he said

Her eyes widened, and they immediately went down to his metal leg.

"Wow... it really is you" she said.

She turned her gaze to meet his eyes again.

"Astrid Hofferson"

They shook hands.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long, but I went on Holiday but now I'm back!...**

**I got trapped in an elevator...  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**NightFury999 out!...**

**I was meant to add something... what was it? I think someone wanted me to advertise their story... oh, well. Whoever you are, sorry but I can't remember!**


	4. Hiccup and Toothless

**UPDATING!**

* * *

The two pushed their carts over to were a bunch of Vikings were putting them bellow deck, and left to meet the rest of the Hofferson Family.

"This is my mum, you've already met her, her names Molly" Astrid said, pointing to her mum.

"These are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're not family by blood, but we're their foster family"

The twins head butted.

"And this is my little sister, Ginny"

The girl smiled at him and waved

"Guys, this is Hiccup Haddock" Astrid said

The family gasped.

Ruff and Tuff pushed past Astrid and grabbed Hiccup's scarred leg, holding it up so they could see his prosthetic better.

"Wooooooow" they said in awe

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Let go of him _now_!" Molly scolded

The twins let go of him, causing Hiccup to nearly fall over. Thankfully, Astrid caught him.

"You kids better get going. The boats about to leave" Molly said

As the four made their way to the boat, Hiccup heard Ginny whine.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because your to young, Ginny" Molly said, simply.

Hiccup chuckled.

The four got on the boat, just as it began to set sail.

They leaned over the railing, the twins and Astrid waving goodbye to Molly and Ginny, like most of the other kids on board.

The four went bellow deck, were the compartments were.

They sat in an empty one, the waves gently rocking the boat.

"So, Hiccup, what house do you think you'll be in?" Ruffnut asked

"What do you mean 'house'?" Hiccup asked

"There are 7 house's. I can't remember all their names, but my one's been in Sharp House for _years_" Astrid

The door opened and a beefy blonde boy, a green eyed girl and a boy with black hair entered.

"Hey, can we stay here?" the black-haired kid asked

"Sure. Take a seat" Hiccup said, scotching slightly so the beefy boy could sit down.

"I'm Snotlout Jorgenson" the black-haired boy said

"Fishlegs Igerman" the beefy kid said

"Heather Treetrot" the green eyed girl said

"Astrid Hofferson"

"Tuffnut Thorson"

"Ruffnut Thorson"

"Hiccup Haddock"

The other three froze and stared at Hiccup in shock.

Their eyes went down to his metal leg, and their eyes widened even more.

"I expected someone... taller" Snotlout finally said

The others glared at him.

"What? Honesty!"

The group passed their time by playing games that Hiccup had never heard of, and when the lady with the Trolly came, Hiccup still had tons of money with him and bout something of _everything_.

Eventually, they reached The School of Dragons.

* * *

The group of seven exited the train, and was greeted by Gobber who was holding a torch in his meaty hand and shouting out "First years! First years over here!"

Gobber led the first years over to the entrance of the village, where they met up with a women with long auburn hair and forest green eyes.

Like Hiccups.

"Here's the first years, Valka" Gobber said

"Thank you, Gobber. I'll take it from here" the women, Valka, said with a kind smile

Valka turned to the first years, as Gobber hobbled away.

"My name is Valka Haddock, Headmistress of School of Dragons. Follow me to the Great Hall, please" Valka said

Hiccup's eyes widened

This was is mother.

Tuffnut nudged him in the ribs.

Valka led them to the doors of the Great Hall, where she turned to face them once more.

"Please wait out here, I'll be right back" she said, vanishing behind the giant doors.

"Um... how do they sort us, exactly?" Hiccup asked

"Uh... I think it has something to do with the dragon you get... and your Dragon Scale... but... uh..." Fishlegs said, nervously

"You don't know" Heather said, her arms crossed over her chest

"Stop pressuring me!" Fishlegs said

Just then Valka returned.

"We're ready for you" she said

She led the first years into the Great Hall.

Their were wooden tables everywhere, and at the front of the Hall, was a large table occupied by the Professors.

And Stoick the Vast.

Hyral the Wise, a man with an axe hand and large white beard, sat in the middle, next to him, in a wooden throne, was the Chief, and next to him was an empty smaller throne.

Before the Head Table, was a four legged stool.

And on the stool, sat an old Dragon.

Hiccup stared at the dragon in shock and awe. It was small, no bigger than Sharpshot.

The dragon began to sing.

_"One Thousand Years Ago This Story Starts  
_

_There Where Six Warriors With Strong and Kind Hearts_

_Bold Hiccup From Cove_

_Fair Fishlegs From Glen_

_Brave Astrid From Valley Broad_

_Shrewd Snotlout From Fen_

_And Mischievous Tuff and Ruff From Den_

_They Had A Dream To Teach All That They Knew_

_Vikings And Dragons From Far And They Grew_

_'Till A School Stood On Within The Remains Of A Volcano_

_And A Thousand Years Later The Magic Remains_

_Old Schools Sorting Dragon Sing Me A Song_

_Speak In My Head And Tell Me Where I Belong_

_And When Things Look Bad And There's No Where To Run_

_Unite All The House's And Fight As One_

_Brave Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson Favored The Strong _

_Those Who Had Courage And Knew Right From Wrong_

_And Fishlegs Igerman Taught Only The Best_

_So Tricky Thorson Twins Would Teach All The Rest_

_But Snotlout Jorgenson Had His Own Plans_

_He Thought The Muggle-Borns Didn't Understand  
_

_The Subtleties of Dragons And So He Devised_

_The Chamber of Secrets With Monster Inside_

_Unite All The House's And Fight As One_

The Hall burst into applause

"Bloody hell" Tuffnut said

"Sit on the stool as I call your name" Valka said, unrolling a scroll.

"Berfy, Glory"

Glory, a young girl with golden blond hair, walked up to the stool and sat down.

The small dragon curled around her head, like a crown.

After a couple moments it raised its head and called

"TIDAL"

The Tidal House burst into applause, as Glory went to sit with them.

"STOCKER!"

"MYSTERY!"

"BOULDER!"

The calls went on.

"Hofferson, Astrid"

Astrid sucked in a breath and sat on the stool.

"SHARP!"

The Sharp House clapped and cheered as she sat at their table.

"Olswald, Dagur"

Dagur sat on the stool.

The dragon barley touched his head, when it shouted out

"STOKER!"

Dagur grinned and sat at his table.

"Igerman, Fishlegs"

"BOULDER!"

"Thorson, Tuffnut"

"FEAR!"

"Thorson, Ruffnut"

"FEAR!"  
"Jorgeson, Snotlout"

"STOKER!"

"Treetrot, Heather"

"TIDAL!"

"Haddock, Hiccup"

The Hall silenced.

Stoick straightened up, and Valka paused for a breath moment, as Hiccup left the crowed and sat on the stool.

The dragon curled around his head and a voice seemed to talk from within.

_"Ah, the long lost heir to Stoick the Vast and Valka the Kind"_

Hiccup had to stop himself from jumping out of his skin

_"Lets see. Ah... could only be one thing for sure..."_

"STRIKE!"

The Hall burst into applause as Hiccup sat at his table.

When everyone else was done Valka smiled and raised her hand, as a bunch of dragon eggs in nests raised from the floor.

"Now to get your dragon. Remember, the Dragon Chooses the Viking"

The first years lined up before the nests, as Valka told them what to do.

"Just raise your hand and close your eyes. Your hand will be drawn to the dragon that is calling you"

Hiccup raised his hands and closed his eyes.

He felt his hand drawing towards an egg at the very back, as if being guided.

He didn't fight it and his palm touched the ruff surface of a dragon egg.

He picked it up from the nest and opened his eyes.

The egg was pitch black, and rocky smooth.

He looked at his curiously.

When all the nests were gone, the first years lined up before a stone surrounded by lava.

"Place your Dragon Scale in the lava, and your Egg on the stone" Valka instructed.

Hiccup dropped his Scale into the lava, and placed the black Egg on the stone.

It began cracking, and burst into flames, revealing a pitch black dragon with emerald green eyes.

Night Fury.

The Hall gasped.

Astrid got a Deadly Nadder.

Fishlegs a Gronckle.

Snotlout a Monstrous Nightmare.

Heather a Scualdron.

And the Twins a Hideous Zippleback.

When every one else was done, Valka spoke.

"Now announce their names"

"Stormfly"

"Hookfang"

"Meatluf"

"Sculdy"

"Barf"

"Belch"

And the names went on.

Hiccup looked at his dragon, that was staring up at him happily.

He smiled at him, and the dragon gave him a toothless grin.

"Hiccup"

He looked up to see Valka looking at him

"What's your dragons name?" she asked

He thought for a moment

"Toothless" he decided

Most of them started in surprise.

Just like in the first Hiccup.

Wow... that is slightly creepy...

* * *

**DONE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NightFury999 out!**


	5. Hiccup Meets His Parents

After the sorting, maids came into the Hall and served them dinner.

Stoick and Valka kept glancing at their son, the one they knew _nothing _about.

He chatted with six other kids, one a beefy boy, a strong and determined girl, two identical twins, a smug looking boy and a kind looking girl.

They had been just as shocked as everyone else when the egg turned out to be a Night Fury. The kind that was said to be extinct.

The last Night Fury ever seen or heard of was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First's Night Fury, Toothless.

Hiccup's new best friends was curled up on his lap, as Hiccup stroked his warm scales and Toothless purred in enjoyment.

Dagur, who sat with two other nasty looking boys, had gotten a black Skrill, which he named Death Eater.

The two boys who where sitting with Dagur, where Savage, an Outcast kid, and Valod, a Beserker, like Dagur.

Savage got a dark blue Whispering Death, which he named Dugger.

Valod got a sickly green Thunderdrum, which he named Saven.

Once everyone was finished, Stoick rose from his seat.

"Welcome to the School of Dragons" he began

"For our new students, allow me to traduce you all to your new professors" he gestured to the others sitting at the head table "Phelgma the Fierce, the Herbology and Sharp Class Professor. Alvin the Treacherous, the Dragon Science and Stoker Class Professor. Gobber the Belch, the Care of Dragons and Boulder Class Professor. Valka the Kind, the Dragon Flying and Mystery Class Professor. Note, flying is for third years and up _only_-"

Some first years groaned.

"-Querl the Quivering, the Defense and Strike Class Professor. Baven the Boring, the History of Dragons and Tidal Class Professor. Old Wrinkly, the Soothsayer and Fear Class Professor. And last but not least, the Headmaster, Hyrel the Wise" Stoick finished

With that he sat down, and Hyrel stood.

"The Forbidden Forest, as always, is Forbidden. As well as the Third-Floor Corridor. Your trunks and familiars have been sent up to your rooms. Perfects will lead first years to their dorms. Now, off to bed"

The students rose from their seats and the Perfects led the first years to their dorms.

They walked through a bit of the village, and came to the docks.

They got into some row boats, which where pulled by small Scualdrons and Thunderdrums.

It took them to a destroyed volcano, which housed the School of Dragons.

They first years looked around in awe, as they walked through the School towards the dorms.

The Perfects stopped in front of a line of gates, each leading to a wooden house.

"Chose your room-mates now. Seven per house" the perfect said

Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Heather, and Snotlout immediately paired up.

They entered House 325, and began looking around.

There where three bathrooms, a dinning room with a large fireplace, a set of stairs that led up to a bedroom with seven beds, each with a chest at the end, and desks with chairs against the wall. There was a large fish tank near one of the beds, obviously for Sculdy.

Heather walked over to the tank and put Sculdy in the tank, who began to swim around happily.

There was a knock on the door and Astrid answered.

It was Phelgma the Fierce.

"Professor?" Astrid said

"Hello, Miss. Hofferson. I'm here for Mr. Haddock" Phelgma said

Astrid nodded and turned around.

"Hiccup! Professor Phelgma wants to talk to you!"

Hiccup came into the room, Toothless happily following at his feet.

"Can I help you Professor?" he asked

"Your parents want to meet you" Phelgma said, smiling slightly

"M-My parents?" Hiccup stuttered, eyes wide

"I'm sure Gobber told you that they where alive, right?" Phelgma asked

Hiccup nodded "Yes, of course!"

Phelgma nodded "Good, good. Well, they want to finally see there son. It _has _been 10 long years"

Astrid put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gave a small nod.

Hiccup took a deep breath, before following Phelgma to Berk Village, with Toothless in his arms.

Valka and Stoick sat in their house, waiting to meet their son.

Stoick sat on his throne, while Valka paced.

There was a knock on the door, and Valka gasped.

Stoick got up and slowly opened the door.

Phelgma smiled at him, and gave the small boy carrying a small, black dragon that stood next to her a little push.

Stoick allowed Hiccup to enter the house, as Phelgma leaned towards him.

"He'll love both of you" she whispered, before nodding to Valka and leaving.

Hiccup stood in the middle of the room, Stoick and Valka just stood there, staring at him.

"Um... hey?" Hiccup said, awkwardly shifting Toothless in his arms.

That seemed to snap Valka and Stoick out of their daze, because Valka pulled Hiccup into a tight hug, earning a squeak of surprise from Toothless.

"Oh, my baby. My little baby boy" Valka whispered, as Hiccup returned the hug.

Stoick walked over to his family, and joined the embrace.

After two hours of talking and laughing and getting to know each other, Hiccup sadly learned that he would have to return to the Dussels next summer.

He fell asleep there, and Stoick carried him to what was supposed to be his bedroom.

Valka tucked her sleeping son in, as Toothless settled next to Hiccup's head.

She leaned over and kissed her sons forehead, before turning around and exiting the room, her husband following.

With one last look at their son, the couple closed the door and descended the stairs.

The next morning, Hiccup said goodbye to his parents before excitedly running to find his friends.

And they made their way to their first class.

* * *

**And that's it! More reviews bring more and sooner updates! **

**NightFury999 out!**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE (BUT VERY IMPORTANT!)

Hey, sorry but this is not an update. As you can probably guess, I've been having a bit of trouble sticking to one story. So, to solve this problem, I have turned to my viewers (that's you).

I will list bellow six of the stories that I will work on. This will also be a bit of fun for you guys too. You can write a short story about the story you want me to focus on (you all have my permission!) or to draw something about the story you want me to focus on and post it on DeviantART. You can work in teams or alone. The one I like the most will be the one I work on!

If you want to participate in this, then PM me with the title "(Story You Want) Short Story (or) ART"

You have until today (Sunday, 20th September, 11:00 am) to tomorrow at midnight (Monday, 21st September, 12:00 pm). Stories must be posted on Tuesday (22nd) or Wednesday (23rd). I will announce what story won on Thursday (24th).

You must PM me again when you are finished with your short story/drawing and tell me the title so I can look at it.

* * *

**_STORIES_**

_Watching the Big Four Movie 3 (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover)_

_Hiccup and the School of Dragons (How to Train Your Dragon)_

_The Dragonborn Comes (How to Train Your Dragon)_

_Quartet of Misfits (Harry Potter)_

_Bloodshot-Eyes (Harry Potter)_

_Dark Gold (Harry Potter)_

* * *

**TIPS AND RULES**

Having trouble with your short story? Why not write a scene that has already happened from another characters perspective or maybe about something that has already happened but was not described in much detail.

Having trouble with your drawing? Why not draw a scene that has already happened or perhaps even make a comic about a scene? Or perhaps you can just draw a 'Family Portrait' with all of the characters together?

Short stories have no word or chapter limit, but it cannot become a full out story. Drawings can not be sexual (same with short stories) or inappropriate for young readers. Swearing is allowed, but please keep it to a minimum. If there is more than two swear words I will have to ask you to either rewrite/redraw it or be disqualified.

Any fighting between the writers/drawers will cause said fighters to be disqualified.

You do NOT have to be a certain age to participate and you don't have to be a member of the G.M.A.D., but members too are allowed to write/draw as well.


End file.
